Four Lovely Dark Angels
by Killer300
Summary: Imagine if Tsukune had relationships with the Four Dark Angels before coming to Youkai Academy and had rather close experiences with monsters before. Who are these Dark Angels? Read to find out. Please review.
1. Four Lovely Dark Angels

Four Lovely Dark Angels

Today sucks, with my parent's plan to send me to boarding school. Guess admittedly I brought this upon myself, so I should stop whining. After all, no one likes a whiner. Instead, I shall go forward, and get used to this place, hopefully. Yeah, that guy with red glowing eyes on the bus isn't exactly helping things, and the red water isn't helping either. But then, I guess where I've been should've prepared for this. Where that is a question I can't answer.

Eventually, we arrive at this place called Youkai High. Yeah, apparently it's the only school that will take me with my extremely low grades and my lack of any extra curricular activities. I walk off the bus, with the driver saying behind me, "Be careful, this can be a very scary place."

Yeah, that really isn't helping things either. But then, considering where I've been, this should be nothing. Oh wait, there I go again. Mentioning places I can't talk about. Well, okay, I can say this. The place taught me to not trust people, ever. That's it though. Now, I walk in a place with dead trees and skulls. The latter rest on gravestones. The gravestones dot the place in the dozens. Okay, what kind of place puts gravestones outside the school like decorations? Is that really the message you want to send?

Anyway, I'm just walking along this walkway, when I hear the sound of a bicycle. This makes me confused until I suddenly get rammed from behind by the bicycle. I get up after a little bit and grab my backpack. Then, I see the person who rammed me from behind. I see the rosary. Immediately, I run. I sprint in the direction of the school, and then stop after a few minutes.

I need to calm down. I tell myself this. I tell myself that she could just be a religious girl perhaps. I mean _they _are not the only ones that wear rosaries. Those people aren't that common. I just need to get into the school and forget about that whole incident. But then, I hear flapping behind me, which is too loud to be from a bird. I turn around to see a chick I've been trying to run from for seven years.

She has black wings and black hair on whitish skin covered with scars. Her clothes are stained with blood and riddled with holes from weapons of various sorts. She smells like blood to such an intensity it makes me almost puke right there. Her name is Rebecca and she is the dark angel of war. She and her sword called Vengeance have killed millions just to sate her hunger. Her war never ends, because she lives off violence. Death is not necessary, torture works just as well. She loves war the most, gluttonizing on the violence it produces. She feasted during the Crusades, pigged out on World War 1, and gluttonized World War 2. She snacked during the Vietnam War and Korean War, while both Iraq wars were just morsels.

This dark angel of violence wants me for her own. I don't know why, but she wants my love. This dark angel, who moans when she gets stabbed or shot. This dark angel who orgasms when hit by tank shells and missiles. This dark angel, who screams in ecstasy when hit by artillery. This dark angel wants me for her own.

"Why do you run from me boy? I was being very fair on the terms of our contract. I did enjoy busting you out of that place and slaughtering them, but a girl has needs. My body and mind want you, why do you resist? Most males would never resist a girl, why do you resist me?" She asked.

"You're a dark angel. You bath in the blood of the killed when you go home, and you gluttonize war like an obese American gluttonizes beef and chocolate. When women and children are slaughtered like cattle, you're there. When populations of cities are bombed out like a pig is gutted, you're there. When men are taken from their families to be shot outside like rotten meat is thrown out, you are there. When men advance into a hail of bullets like cows sent along a slaughter line, you're there. You feed in all these occasions. That's enough reason to avoid you." I replied.

"Oh boy, you are too cruel. I haven't been that bad of a girl. I've been on a diet recently. It has been hard, but I've managed. I couldn't let you humans completely decimate each other, whom would I feed on then? That's why my sisters and me didn't let you humans completely decimate each other. Where would we get food otherwise? After all, it is you humans that resolve your differences in such _tasty _ways. Like Horishma, that tasted amazing. It was like a chocolate covered donut deep-fried with sugar coating immediately followed by cookie Oreo ice cream drenched in chocolate syrup and Swiss chocolate on the side. You see, I will never get that taste again if you all killed each other. So, I diet. So come on, give me a chance please." She said while trying to act cute.

She had been walking up to me while talking until she was only centimeters away from my face. Her breath made me want to vomit. I now saw a big cut on her neck. I put my finger on it and lightly opened it. She started to moan, so I dug into it with my fingernails, trying to cause her as much pain as possible. She moaned more, and when I punched a massive scar on her stomach, she screamed in ecstasy. At that, I ran from her as fast as I could towards the school. Usually, she left me alone when I was near lots of people.

When I got to the entrance, I saw her perched on top of a tree branch, looking at me. I realized I was literally trapped in this school. Well, I guess I better get used to this school. I mean, its not like it will be full of monsters. Sure, the school is called Youkai Academy but I'm sure that's just a really bad attempt at some humor. What self-respecting Monster Academy would call itself out so easily?

I went to homeroom to discover, well, not what I expected. I sat down, and listen to the homeroom teacher give out the speech. When she got to the rules, things started to get very different. She said this is a school for monsters and that everyone had to hide it. When no one responded oddly to this, I realized she was either telling the truth or the most elaborate prank ever was being played. Considering my previous experiences that I can't share, I'm going to guess the former. When someone piped in why the monsters don't just eat the humans, the response was that there were no humans here and any found would be killed immediately.

Okay, that worried me because experience tells me when they mean kill you, they mean they'll crucify you and offer parts of you for money. Yeah, my past is disturbing, but I can't talk about it. No one can know. The only ones who know are the Dark Angels, and they practically masturbate to it.

Anyway, suddenly the girl from earlier enters. She has pink hair and still has the rosary. There is no denying it now the girl from earlier is a vampire. Now, I have a very difficult choice. Either I face War and the other sisters, because wherever one goes the other follow shortly, or I'll have to face a school full of monsters.

Well, I think I'll take my chances with the sisters. Maybe I can get to the bus fast enough to avoid them, although if there is only one person there I doubt they'll leave me alone. Perhaps, but that still has better odds than surviving here. I mean, at worse I'll have to become the husband of War, which is worse than death, but not a slow painful death in front of thousands of cheering people.

Before I can leave, that girl from earlier drags me to a courtyard in the school. There, she yells at me, "Why did you run from me? Huh? Do I scare you? TELL ME!"

I don't say anything. While this is happening, the jerk from earlier that said monsters should just eat humans comes. He tells the pink haired girl, "Hey sexy, I'll treat you better than this asshole, come with me."

She said, "Fuck you, I have higher standards than you. Even if this guy smelled like a shit clogged toilet he would still be better than you. Besides, you already have your mommy to take care of you."

I took this opportunity to run from the school. Sadly, the guy and pink haired chick were right behind me. When I got outside, War beamed when she saw me. She smiled even more when she saw the people chasing me. She jumped from the branch and started to fly after us. She pulled out her sword and then flew up to the jerk. She grabbed him with her free arm and threw him into the ground. The screams from behind told me that she was having fun with him. Yeah, that usually means she's ripping his chest open and stabbing him in areas to cause maximum pain. Torture is a pastime of hers she loves. I'm just hoping her sisters don't come here too soon or this will get much worse.

When the pink haired chick catches up to me, probably because I'm slowing down from exhaustion, I get thrown to the ground. I get turned on my back to find it's actually War who is now straddling me.

I ask, "What happened to the other girl and the guy you caught up with?"

She replies, "Oh, the chick got grabbed by my sister Famine and the boy I cut in half in such a way it will take an hour for him to bleed to death. So now, it's just you and me baby. Now, we can some fun without that bitch interfering."

That meant usually she wanted me to play with her wounds. Well, I found huge slash under her armpit. So, I say, "You know War, you really need to patch up some of these cuts. I mean, stuff could just fall in here and inflame it." While I say this, I stick my hand into the cut and try to cause as much pain as possible. She soon starts moaning and then screaming. When she finally orgasms, I take the opportunity to bolt.

This time, I decide to run to wherever the hell Famine is. Usually, War leaves me alone around her sisters. But, Famine might let her considering how close they are these days. When I see a corpse in two halves down to the bone, I knew I found the corpse of the guy War killed who has now just had their flesh eaten by Famine.

Then, I see Famine and want to vomit. Her bones are showing and she has black hair like the rest of her sisters. She has no weapons, but she doesn't need any. She can tear the flesh off of anyone very quickly. She feeds off of not just starvation; she also feeds off of thirst and a general lack of recourses. She is dressed in nothing but a thin cloak, showing more lack of recourses.

Famine said, "Hey Tsukune, why aren't you with my sister? She has this huge crush on you and shit, so why aren't you two doing it? Is it because she stabbed you again during the heat of it all? Look, I know she does that sometimes but she can't help it."

"No, it's because we aren't exactly supposed to be going out, okay. She only stabbed me once, and that was with her fingernails fortunately. Anyway, what are you going to do with the pink haired chick?" I asked.

"Look, her name is Moka and I'll probably just steal a couple ounces of fat from her or something." She replied.

"Umm, last time you said just a couple of ounces you took away 50 pounds. I must have looked like I had cancer to tons of people. Look, I don't love this chick, but please don't do that. You just can't seem to control that, besides, isn't this guy enough?" I asked.

She replied, "No, it's never enough as you know, but I see your point. Okay, I guess I'll just starve more children in Africa later or something. But, do know I'm sticking around here until War decides to leave. Also, Disease is coming tomorrow, so you might want to get ready to have a stomach sickness again."

I almost threw up when she mentioned Disease. I'll put off talking about her as long as I can, but lets just say she isn't exactly going to win a beauty contest anytime soon, not that the others would. I hated dealing with all of the sisters, but sadly since War has a crush on me, I have a rather personal relationship with the other Dark Angels.

Anyway, Moka suddenly appears out of nowhere and yells, "What the fuck bitch? One minute I'm chasing after this asshole here and the next I'm suddenly picked up and thrown into a courtyard like a rag doll. What the fuck!"

Famine then says, "Hey, you better shut up. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't suck your fat out like you suck out blood. I can make you REALLY ugly if I want to, so I suggest you SHUT UP!"

Yeah, I can tell Moka is the chick that everyone hates but yet everyone hangs out with because of her beauty and who insults everyone for the slightest provocation. Yeah, something tells me as a vampire she used violence to get her way and now in this form, she is pissed off so takes it out on everyone else with insults.

Anyway, I decided to go ahead and stay here, knowing that escape was pointless now. I would just be escaping into the arms of the Dark Angels. More importantly, the vampires will probably just start hunting me and it will probably eventually result in a massive war between monsters and humans which will feed War as much as World War 2 if not more, something I don't want.

Instead, I enter the school followed by Moka who has now smartly shut up upon seeing the corpse without any flesh. At the doorway, I see War and Famine perched on a branch, waiting for me to come out. I realize now that I will be here for a VERY long time. So, instead of escaping, I'll have to get used to this bitch near me, and whoever else goes here. Well, it still could be worse, at least I'm not in _that_ place.


	2. Lovely Sickly Rita

Lovely Sickly Rita

The next day at school went relatively normally. Monsters aren't really that different from humans. Sure, they may have some strange tastes, but everyone has something quirky about them. There are people who love eating insects, and plenty more who love eating octopus. Okay, sure, there aren't really that many people who like drinking blood or eating humans, but hey, there are some. Besides some weird tastes, monsters aren't really that much different from us. They complain about upcoming tests for example just like normal human teenagers.

Yeah, we have a test coming up and I'm not exactly thrilled with it either. However, that isn't the main problem right now. No, the main problem is disease is coming here soon. Yeah, I have at least lots of vomiting and some sores to look forward to. If she is merciful that is. She might decide to give me cancer and AIDS again. The latter does not come from what you think actually. Yeah, I looked like hell when that happened. Fortunately, War cured the diseases in return for helping her start a little skirmish between monsters and humans that killed 100,000 people.

When classes ended, and I left the school, I saw Disease perched on a tree, talking with her sisters. Just great, now she will come over, hug me, and immediately make me sick with something. When she saw me, she immediately flew down, and flew up to me, delivering a kiss. Her breath smelled like a mix of vomit, shit, and blood mixed together into something else. Not surprising, considering what she looks like too. She is covered with cysts, cancerous skin, and bugs flying around her. She has black hair that is swarming with various bugs, long black wings that are the only part of her body not infected with something, and whitish skin barely visible under all the diseases she has.

Yeah, she isn't a pretty sight. But, did you really expect a pretty girl called Disease? Her real name is Rita, something kind of ironic with the Beatles song and all. She told me her name after War revealed it, back when they were closer together. Now, they are having some issues I think, something to do with Disease not having a good time anymore. You see, besides cancer, she really is losing to modern medicine. Sucks for her, forcing her to retreat to Africa, like Famine these days.

War revealed her name of Rebecca when she started trying to seduce me. I guess she was hoping I would start to trust her or something. Well, what's really fucked up is I actually do trust War more than a lot of people, but that's just because she's a simple girl. She has relatively simple needs, them being just lots of violence and perhaps some companionship. The latter I don't understand at all, but the former I do. She just feeds on it, like we eat food. She can't help it; it's just the way she is. However, that doesn't mean I should be her boyfriend, unlike what she thinks.

Anyway, I now already feel a disease coming on after Disease kissed me. Fortunately, War came down and cured me with a sword stab. Yeah, I know its weird, just roll with it. For some reason her sword can cure diseases, something to do with the benefits war can ironically bring. Then, Famine came down and lightly nibbled on my ear. Okay, that is kind of weird but that isn't actually what I'm worried about with that. I'm really hoping she doesn't take dozens of pounds from me again.

But then, some monsters saw what was happening and got looks of terror. Not surprising considering the rather special history the four Dark Angels and monsters have. I won't go over it yet, lets wait until Depression gets here, but lets just say the Dark Angels were once very close with them. Anyway, I got worried about this because if news spreads that the Dark Angels are here, the whole world is REALLY FUCKED! They will try to destroy them, and in the process make War REALLY strong as we try to kill her. Famine will spread as recourses are taken away from the populace to be used on more weapons. Disease will come shortly after as funds for medicine goes down and conditions worsen. Finally, the entire world will become so depressed that mass suicides will start happening. It will all end with a body pile the size the New York City and the Dark Angels sitting atop, looking glorious.

Fortunately, they were both suddenly killed by War. She flew over and stabbed them. Then, Famine came over and drained them of fat. Disease then came and gave them both some kind of parasite. I could tell they were both going to have a VERY painful death. I then remembered something War had said a long time ago about why they didn't reveal themselves to the general populace.

"You see honey, if we revealed ourselves, humanity would be wiped out too quickly. It would be tasty at first, but then, we would all starve to death. Besides, there was once a time when there was infinite battle, massive famine, unbelievably high disease, and everyone was depressed. It was glorious, and we never felt hungry. There was no death though, and mom wasn't too happy with that. When she and dad got pissed with each other, death was introduced. I hated it, along with all my sisters, but we had to get used to it. After all, I was always on mom's side. I wasn't a daddy's girl, unlike three of my sisters. But, that didn't mean I liked how things were. Always having to diet in order to avoid starving. Eventually though, the apocalypse will come and we'll feast for all of time, once again." She had said years ago.

Yeah, that's why. Anyway, while those got killed, I took the chance to run to my dorm. Once inside, I was, relatively, safe from them. They are powerful, but I don't think they can teleport. If they break in here, everyone will hear them. So, I'm pretty safe in here probably. Now, that doesn't solve all my problems sadly. I still have that pesky test to study for. Not exactly easy when you know there are Dark Angels sitting outside and that Depression will be coming here soon. Depression currently is in Japan because of the high suicide rate, so I'm sure she will arrive here pretty soon. Depression is VERY slow though because of her depression so she probably won't be here until tomorrow.

Anyway, I decided to just start studying. After awhile of studying with no progress, I just gave up. Instead, I got up to see War staring me at through the window. Okay, this is creepy. Not that this is abnormal for Dark Angels, but come on, does War have no shame? At least most normal stalkers don't go cause holocausts to eat dinner. Although, she is right when she says she has been on a diet. The Iraq wars casualty wise weren't as bad as many others. But, that same war made Famine LOVE her sister a lot more. You see, the more the U.S. spends on military deployment, the more it denies its citizens resources.

Okay, enough about the relationship between politics and the Dark Angels lets go back to my own pathetic existence here. I decided to read some manga I brought with me. Except, when I opened the bag I had brought with me, they were missing. Instead, there was a note written by Justice on it.

"Tsukune, if you want your stuff back, you'll need to supply me with information regarding War. Also, you'll need to make sure War doesn't come along. We both know how to knock out War temporarily. Finally, be prepared for the Apocalypse. This may be the final battleground." From Justice.

Okay, this is a problem. I do know how to knock out War, but I don't have my boxing gloves. Well, I guess I'll have to use something else around here. Well, I guess Moka could help with this. After all, she does have quite a lot of power. However, working out a deal with that _bitch_ will be difficult at best. I guess I'll have to trade blood. She won't tell people about it, which is something I fortunately know for sure.

That's because she knows, along with all other monsters, of the four Dark Angels. That's quite useful, to say the least. So, I found Moka, and of course, admirers surrounded her. Not as much as some other chick named Kurumu who I could seriously care less about, but a fair amount. When I said, "Moka, want some blood? It would be very easy to get, all you have to do is your favorite activity besides drinking blood."

When she came over, I told her the deal. She got to drink my blood, which I said tasted like a human's blood, which is her favorite type, and that I could turn her into her super powered self. When I proved both by taking her rosary off and she got 'taste' me through a brief drink, she agreed. So, I got War over and had Moka start throwing punches. She even threw in a kick, which worked a little too well. War orgasmed so hard that her moans traveled across the entire fucking school campus. Fortunately, there was a plausible excuse, so it was okay. After Moka got her drink, she left again. She soon turned back into her non-powered self, who was a bitch.

With that out of the way, I found Justice. Now, who is Justice you may ask? She is one of the three Arch Angels. Lets just say they oppose the Dark Angels for now. Trust me that history is long and can't be explained all at once. Anyway, Justice feeds off justice basically. So, when a criminal gets arrested who is guilty, when someone dies who deserves it, when someone gets their due, and when the less advantaged triumph, they succeed.

Yeah, she doesn't get to eat as often as War. But hey, things are starting to improve. Slowly, and she has a million things impeding her. Capitalism, racism, sexism, religious extremism, and totalitarianism are just a few of the things that oppose her. It doesn't help that things claiming to be justice, like totalitarianism, aren't yet are believed to be.

Now, you may be wondering what Justice looks like. Well, she has white hair, carries a massive hammer called Judgment, and wears a judge's robe. Her skin is pale white, and her eyes have a way of glaring into your soul. Not surprising, considers she is rather judgmental at times.

Anyway, now Justice sits perched, atop a tree opposite the one with the Dark Angels. I ask her, "Justice, what do you want?"

She replies, "I want to know the current status of War here. Have her new creatures arrived yet? Does she plan to start another war between humans and monsters? This and more, I must know."

I say, "Okay, I can only answer three questions, okay? Look, soon the Dark Angels will come and then they will punish me for knocking out War. So, I need to wrap this up quickly. For the first question, the answer is no. She won't bring her new creatures here, not with all her old followers here. You know they are still spiteful for what she did. As for the second question, the answer is not likely because she holds no sway over these monsters anymore. Besides, the monsters wouldn't be able to do much with their current numbers."

She then asked, "Well then Tsukune, for my final question, do you think the monsters would follow us now?"

I reply, "Possibly, but it is still unlikely. They have started to try to assimilate into human society, but they still hate humanity. However, they might unite with you if they had to choose again. That wound still burns for them. Now, can I have my manga back?"

She threw all the manga back to me right then and there. I left, with a grin on my face. One great thing about Justice is she ALWAYS will stay true to her word, unless that interferes with justice. So, there would be no lawyer style interpretations of our deal here. Sure, she might do it again, and I'm sure her sister Reason and Love will arrive soon, but this shouldn't be too bad. At least she doesn't hurt me constantly.

Anyway, after that episode, I try to sneak back to my dorm, but am intercepted by War. She says, "Tsukune, have you been dealing with Justice? You know there are very high punishments for doing that. Ones that are VERY fun for me Tsukune, so I would suggest you tell me the truth."

"Now, War, why would I betray you? You are so, pretty after all." I say while fingering a deep cut she has. She closes a ton of them suddenly, including the one in her armpit to me. So, I start rapidly punching her face and deliver a kick to her stomach. She opened up some cuts, showing she was liking what I was doing. Once I punched inside of a cut, she opened them all up again. When I scrapped a cut on her leg a lot, she gave into pleasure and moaned.

After that, I run into my dorm room and hid there. I read my manga and then went to bed. The dreams I had were, not comforting. Sadly, it appears both Dark Angels and Arch Angels can enter dreams.

"TSUKUNE! YOU LIED! You did give them information, didn't you?" War yelled at me. I was in some kind of post apocalyptic wasteland. I also saw Justice, Reason, and all the Dark Angels there. Reason was looking all intellectual as usual, and was arguing with the Dark Angels, as usual. Justice was glaring at War and Famine, her two primary opponents. Reason fights War, Famine, and Disease primarily. Reason helped Justice come up with Socialism to combat capitalism and has, sort of, helped create many technologies. Reason wears very professional looking clothes, and carries around a scroll constantly. The scroll represents Knowledge, which is how she influences humanity massively.

Now, Famine actually has her own object to. She carries around a special watch. It represents time and resources wasted. The latter comes from its platinum plating and shining features. Disease has one too, and it's a Canister of Gas called Pollution. You see, that pollution we have helps both Famine and Disease. For Disease, it creates cancer and other fun stuff. For Famine, it destroys resources like trees humanity needs.

With that out of the way, there are still two Angels that haven't arrived. The Dark Angel Depression is still missing, and the Arch Angel Love is still getting here. She is arriving from Sweden. Probably something to do with it being one of the best places to live, all things considered. Anyway, until then, the Angels will leave me alone some. But, when tomorrow night comes, I'll probably be held on trial AGAIN for a ton of crap. In the meantime, I get to listen to the Angels fight with each other. Fun, especially knowing how FREAKING SICK I am of this crap because it sounds likes normal girls fighting each other and philosophers arguing combined. So, all the annoyance one gets from listening to those is amplified by like a thousand times.

Anyway, after hours of listening to them argue, I finally get to wake up myself. I just hope that they don't annoy me to death the next time we meet. The school on the other hand isn't too bad, all things considered. At least here the monsters don't feed off of violence itself, unlike someone I know. Besides, what's the worse that could happen? Its not apocalypse after all, not yet anyway.


	3. Lovely Love and Depression

Lovely Love and Depression

I woke up, realized what was ahead of me today, and groaned. I knew what was coming up later today. I would have the Dark Angel Depression to deal with. Man, she is aptly named to say the least. At least she isn't that annoying, but damn is she depressing. Seriously, just looking at her will cause the average person to bawl their heart out. But anyway, I went through classes like any other day, which meant I didn't pay attention at all.

Then, the Dark Angel Depression I arrived. I left my classes, and there she was, perched on the branch with her sisters. You can tell she is the youngest; she is so small and looks very childish. But, she isn't exactly a child. She always has this look on her face like her parents just died, her home burned down, and her entire school was burned down on the same day. She wears rags that look similar to her sister Famine. The difference is there are more of them, and they look more what a person who doesn't care anymore would have. She has black hair, pale white skin, and is always looking down in a depressed way. She always talks in a way that is very depressing, unlike her sisters who all talk like their trying to seduce you or something.

When she seems me, she looks up and tries a half smile, half sad look. It, sort of, works. She soon flies over and whispers into my ear, "Tsukune, why did you betray sis? You know she loves you, so why hurt her?"

The way she said it made me almost cry, but then I remembered whom she was talking about. Soon, War decided to fly down too. She said, "Yeah Tsukune, why betray me? Huh? TELL ME!"

"Okay, first off, you do not know I betrayed you. Secondly, we aren't dating in the first place. You keep insisting we are but we aren't." I said. This obviously pissed her off a little bit, but she understood why I said it. Her sister, Depression, went off crying. This is, sadly normal. Depression feeds so easily these days. You see, the more people who commit suicide, grieve over dead ones, or even just lead unhappy lives, and she feeds. Unlike her other sisters, she has very little, if any, she has to do on her part. Because of this, she feeds. A LOT!

Then, the three Arch Angels flew over and I had a feeling I was going to be in massive pain soon. Now, to describe what the Angel Love looks like. Well, the complete opposite of Depression in some ways. She is the shortest and youngest of the three Arch Angels. She is like an adorable little girl most of the time. She is also smiling, and giggles at certain things like a little girl does. But, at the same time she is like a teenage girl, just like all the sisters. She has white hair, which is incredibly long on her for some reason, tanish white skin, and wears a skirt with a shirt that has a massive heart on it. Her shirt is pink, while her skirt is red. A reference to love somehow? I guess.

She feeds off of love, and just general happiness. This puts her at odds directly with Depression. She also is pretty much in massive conflict with War and Famine because they trick humanity into not loving itself constantly. Disease she has the least conflict because disease isn't usually manmade. Although, their relationship has strained a lot more when Disease invented STDs. Yeah, kind of an enemy to love. Look, despite what some people like to think sex is INCREDIBLY important to love and vice versa, so things like STDs and Chastity ultimately hurt it.

Anyway, Love said, "Come on girls, can't we just wait until tonight where Justice can hold a trial? You know how honest she is." Love actually has a very good point, when a trial is held, Justice oversees it. She will always judge fairly, even if that puts her at an extreme disadvantage. This, among other traits, is part of why she is at a disadvantage when fighting her darker sisters.

Now, I remember I promised I would explain a lot here. Well, okay, the whole reason the sisters are in this conflict is from divorce of all things. Yeah, the entire fate of humanity actually hinges on how well a single relationship does. Sounds like a hilarious anime I haven't seen or something. Anyway, there were once only two entities in all existence. They were Death and God. Okay, those weren't their real names but no one knows those names anymore. Anyway, they were a very happy couple at first, but were very lonely being the only beings in the universe. So, they had seven daughters. Why girls? I don't know, maybe she felt one guy was all she could handle, not sure. Anyway, they also decided to later create humanity. At that time, there was no death. But, there was War, Famine, Disease, and Depression and there was also Justice, Reason, and Love. This was actually not that bad of a state, because there was a high amount of balance.

However, everything good has to end eventually it seems. You see, Death was not happy with humanity. It had started developing its more disagreeable traits, like racism, sexism, and bigotry in general. Also, even in this time without death, nations started to develop. It also didn't help that there was starting to become an overpopulation problem. So, Death petitioned God to introduce, well, death into the world. When he refused, she accused him of over valuing his creation. Eventually, humanity indirectly tore apart the marriage between Death and God. It culminated when Death told her daughters to pick a side to follow. This was an unfair decision for them, but War, Famine, Disease, and Depression followed their mother, while Justice, Reason and Love decided to defend humanity. They didn't necessarily side with their father though. Rather, they loved humanity, having seen a side of it their mother had never seen. Their mother then killed her husband and introduced humanity to Death, destroying herself in the process. The daughters didn't realize it at the time, but their mother wanted them to starve themselves to death. You see, War, Famine, Disease, and Depression now lead to death, ending a source of subsistence in the process.

At first, the sisters decided to openly fight each other. Justice, Reason, and Love rallied humanity behind them. Justice created with Reason various theories of justice in order to get humanity more just. Love tried to unite humanity and get it reproduce itself massively. War, Famine, Disease, and Depression created monsters to slaughter humanity and carry out their cause. Vampires were a combination of War and Famine. The strength and power of vampires shows their relation with War, while their need to suck out blood and aversion to water shows their relationship with Famine. Snow girls were created from Depression and Famine. The depression comes from their need to reproduce at a very limited time, causing them to kidnap people, leading to those humans becoming very depressed. The Famine comes from their ice powers freezing people to death and causing literal famines from lack of food from plants not growing in cold temperatures.

Monsters weren't the only things invented. Disease created STDs to force humanity to be more careful, although this had to be re-discovered later, and the others found ways to mess up the government of the humans. But over all, it was a somewhat traditional war between the humans and the monsters. The monsters had the advantage of brute force, both sides had the intelligence to build war machines, and the humans had the advantage of numbers. Then, an event happened that tore the monsters apart from the four Dark Angels forever.

The monsters were being overrun at a major base of theirs. Millions being slaughtered by a new war machine the humans had developed, the water crossbow. They screamed for War to intervene, to no avail. Later, when they starved, Famine reaped the benefits. War had not intervened for she loved the slaughter. She fed on it and only World War 2 had been able to equal the slaughter. The monsters were spared disease because Disease made them immune as a gift to them all. Depression though came in a fury after it all. The slaughter continued afterwards as the humans gained ground with other war machines.

But then, the monsters striked back. But, they didn't do it with War; they tricked Justice into helping them. They claimed that the only way to insure justice was to have an equal number of humans die. Justice cried, but carried out a slaughter of millions of humans in response. War laughed, realizing monsters had become very good at exploiting loopholes to their advantage. Well, apparently lawyers inherit their skills from someone.

Anyway, soon both humanity and the monsters got fed up with all the Angels. They decided to declare a state of apathy, and refused to do anything. Depression thrived, but all the others suffered from the forces of apathy. In response, the Angels decided their war would be decided in humanity itself, and that monsters would be forced to hide amongst them. So, they changed reality. This put humanity in what was approximately the Dark Ages. So, everything before then was invented through reality alteration. War decided to start off things with the Crusades, and Disease quickly followed with the Bubonic Plague. All of the Dark Angels invented Christianity to combat Reason.

The Arch Angels actually figured out way to exploit the plague, and found ways to combat the Dark Angels. After that, well, history will show you. The Dark Angels will corrupt things the Arch Angels try and vice versa. Not that humans are innocent in this. Mostly, the Angels just encourage things; they don't make you do anything for the most part. Humans made fascism, communism, and most modern weapons. Nuclear weapons were a weird coalition between War and Reason to both improve humanity, and have a way to wipe it out.

Now what I just told you may make this look like a black and white conflict but it isn't. Both sets of Angels are just using us to further their own causes. The Arch Angels want to spare humanity because they receive pleasure from it. The Dark Angels want to feed off humanity, and in the process will probably destroy it. Both ultimately hurt humanity in some way. But, no matter what is done, you can't really eliminate the Angels.

Okay, I think I explained everything you really need to know. Oh, you must be wondering how in the world I met these people in the first place? Well, time for a creepy bedtime story. Once upon a time, vampires kidnapped me because I seemed rather tasty. They drained my parents dry, and put me into a torture chamber. Apparently, they were trying to kill the Dark Angels. Yeah, unlike humanity, the monsters remember every single detail of history rather clearly. You see, they would attract them by torturing me in various ways. I was whipped every day, drained of my blood constantly, was infected with various diseases, and was pretty depressed from all that. You know, I still do hate them, but that is a rather good way to attract the Dark Angels I have to admit.

So, when War came with an offer to break me out, I of course accepted. The deal she drew up was that I had to become her lover or something I think. I went to Justice who had come up with the concept of stressful circumstances making contracts irrelevant at the time, but that was later and War found a way to make it irrelevant. At the time though, it wasn't such a bad deal. She easily slaughtered the vampires who, I guess had a suicide wish because I still have no idea how they planned to defeat the Dark Angels.

When I later found out what a shitty deal that was, it being War and all, I went to Justice with the under stress excuse. She still held up the contract sadly because War argued being a lover wasn't too bad once I got used to it. Okay, umm, I think many would argue that depends on the person but Justice sadly accepted the answer. After that, I just learned to deal with the Angels, although at first I tried running. Keep in mind this all happened over the course of seven years. I got kidnapped at the age of 8. You can decide yourself whether that makes War a pedophile. I think yes, but maybe she actually did want innocent love at first. I doubt it though.

Anyway, back to the current, I had the Dark Angels and Arch Angels closing in on each other with me imbetween. Very uncomfortable for me because of how the Angels act. Fortunately, before I get pummeled by 888 different types of pain, War suddenly says, "Wait, someone is watching us. I can sense it in the air. It's A SNOW GIRL!"

At that, they all suddenly fly up in the air and a snow girl ran off towards the girl. Okay, who the crap wears purple-blue patterned socks? Anyway, I myself took advantage of the situation to retreat to my dorm where I read tons of manga. There, I was transported to another world where these Angels don't exist, where the grass is greener and the good guys can actually win. So while hell reigns outside, I'll have a good time inside.

But, of course, all good things must end eventually. Mine did when I had to fall asleep. I woke up in the giant courtroom where I would have to face the wrath of people that can find loopholes well, pretty much like our legal system. The only difference being that in this case, I'm being tried for bring information to Justice, the judge, and am being prosecuted by my 'lover' War who has me that way under a contract. Yeah, somehow I don't think the actual lawyer deals with this everyday, but who knows. I mean, people have tried suing god before from what I hear. That doesn't make sense because he is dead, both literally and philosophically.

The verdict, after much arguing, was that I had to tell War something about Justice I hadn't told her before to compensate. Also, a good sword stab from Vengeance was in order. After the stab, I told War that Justice had very odd under garments, being that she didn't wear any. This was, entirely useless to War but I'm sure she will giggle over this later somehow. It still frustrated her, but she decided to spare me anyway.

I, in the meantime, was mercifully sent back to the real world. They were debating I think who the snow girl represented and if she would tell people even though she probably wouldn't. The real reason they decided to kill those two monsters earlier was that it would be fun for them. Yes, they were more likely to talk, but most people are smart enough not to do that if they know the history of the Angels, which every monster gets rammed down their throat and skull, sometimes literally in some ways, when their a child.

I, on the other hand, got to gloriously sleep. I really do hope they put off apocalypse for a little while. I still have a dozen or so manga left to finish before I'm killed.


End file.
